


в заветном месте

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: — Поверить не могу, что в семь утра вы рассказываете мне городские страшилки, — отвечает Кей. — Неужели вам не хочется спать? Да что вы за человек такой?— Человек, который просыпается и сразу включает в душевой Crazy Frog, — кричит с кухни Куроо.Сегодня беспечно шагаем к Рождеству, кофе и сладковатому аромату катастрофы.





	в заветном месте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [some sacred place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245739) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



**Куроо [03:04]**  
Напиток

 **Я [03:05]**  
Смузи. В четвертый раз говорю: мы ведь рядом сидим. МакДональдс?

Хотя самый серьезный переплет его юности является затяжным последствием воздействия алкоголя, Кей не так уж часто напивается. Может, он позволял бы себе больше, если бы относился к классу аналогичных Бокуто тараканов. И, говоря “тараканов”, он подразумевает их способность, даже оставшись без головы, прожить еще пять дней, а не отталкивающую внешность. Бокуто, конечно, здорово раздражает, но он гораздо привлекательнее тараканов.

Короче, он бы позволял себе больше, если бы был как Бокуто, которому недоступны тонкости похмелья. А может, и нет. Кей напивается сознательно, под настроение, преследуя конкретную цель, а это случается нечасто.

Что и объясняет тот факт, что Кей не в состоянии объяснить, зачем нужно было столько пить прошлым вечером у Сугавары. Да, он почти закончил с семестровыми работами и хотел расслабиться, но раньше для этого не требовалось количество сидра, способное потопить кампус, ну разве что в самом крайнем случае. Так что собственное поведение вызывает удивление. Понятно, что дальнейшему удивляться уже не приходится, но что по этому поводу чувствовать — непонятно. Особенно учитывая, к чему это привело.

 **Куроо [03:06]**  
KFC

Конечно, забавно рассуждать о том, как его утомляют возможные картины происходящего в голове Кагеямы или Хинаты в любой момент времени. Или образ Ямагучи, окруженного пищащими щенками и коллегами по приюту, а еще детьми, приходящими в приют, чтобы пищать при виде вышеупомянутых пищащих щенков. Но, если честно, общение не всегда истощает моральные силы. Порой в компании становится труднее дышать и приходится концентрироваться на этом обычно непроизвольном действии. Тогда и вспоминаешь, как здорово, что дыхание - это рефлекс. По-другому не объяснишь.

Сугавара и остальные вели себя исключительно дружелюбно, и даже небольшая стычка с Ойкавой ощущалась как переход на новую ступень. Кей узнал, что есть люди, спор с которыми доставляет удовольствие. Это было забавно, но не так, как среди своих. А возможно, казалось забавным, потому что напоминало, сколько еще новых друзей предстоит встретить.

И ему это нравилось, честно. Вопреки расхожему мнению или тому, что сказал бы Бокуто (а это, к сожалению, одно и то же, учитывая, насколько его обожают в этом адском кампусе), Кей не специально ищет неприятности на свою голову, но, может, виноват был оставшийся от экзаменов шум в голове, или сидр, или просто все эти люди вокруг — захлестывающий, неотступный, требовательный факт их присутствия.

— Цукки? Как ты там?

Сказать, что это вообще впервые, значит солгать, но впервые кто-то решил проверить, как он. Не то чтобы никому не было дела — просто никто не решался. Раньше.

— Не называйте меня так. — Точно сидр.

— Ладно, но ты в порядке? Можно войти?

Кей предпочел бы укрыться на балконе, но там по-прежнему оставался бы у всех на виду, а в этом и состояла проблема. Подумать только, теперь он до некоторой степени готов понять Ячи. Большую часть времени ему неплохо удается не привлекать к себе внимания, а иногда он даже не против побыть на виду; но порой — совершенно непонятно, почему, — лишняя минута чужого интереса вызывает приступ удушья.

Ванная — запасной вариант. Не очень-то хотелось, чтобы Куроо застал его сидящим на крышке унитаза, но это было лучше, чем предстать перед ним задыхающимся над раковиной. А потом переживать из-за подколов. То еще развлечение.

— Она… она не заперта. — За десять проведенных здесь минут он ни разу об этом не вспомнил.

Куроо вошел так же тихо, как до этого разговаривал, с едва слышным щелчком закрыл дверь и присел на край ванны. В свете ярких ламп над зеркалом он казался бледным и немного нереальным. Впрочем, возможно, дело было в выражении лица — таким спокойным Кей видел его лишь дважды: на дне рождения и еще раньше, когда застал поющим на кухне.

— Все в порядке? — в третий раз спросил Куроо. — Ты немного захмелел.

— Я в курсе, — сказал Кей. — Просто хотел сбежать ненадолго из этого докучного* театра.

Куроо фыркнул и покачал головой. 

— Докучный театр! Вечно скажешь что-нибудь этакое.

— Что поделать, они вызывают прилив вдохновения.

— Они, между прочим, очень стараются. Суга меня раз пятьдесят спросил, точно ли тебе понравилась пицца.

— Знаю, — отозвался Кей после паузы. — Извините.

— Не за что. То есть я все равно сказал, что да. А ведь даже не знаю, как на самом деле.

— Я люблю пиццу.

— Да? А пасту?

— Зависит от пасты. А вы?

— Лучше паста, чем пицца. Всегда.

— Да не может быть. — Кей коротко засмеялся. — Я, наверное, ослышался.

— То есть я люблю и то, и другое, но паста все же на ступеньку выше. А какие соусы к пас…

— Нет, нет, отмотайте обратно. Вы не можете любить пасту больше пиццы. Вы учитесь в университете. Это просто невозможно.

— Конечно, возможно. Только потому, что одно рекламируется больше и лучше…

— Вы что, хипстер от питания? Серьезно, откуда столько пафоса в разговоре о пасте?!

— Что поделать, — ухмыльнулся Куроо. — Ты меня вдохновляешь.

Кей поморгал пару секунд, глядя на него, потом покачал головой, потом пожалел об этом.

— Паста тоже сойдет.

— Паста — это отлично. Чай?

— Кофе. Вы и так это знаете. А вы?

— Кофе. То есть чай тоже сойдет. А ты совсем не любишь чай?

— Да нет, — сказал Кей, проглотив горчащее воспоминание о бабушкином любимом чае. — Но лучше кофе. Ойкава ведь прав, я действительно люблю засиживаться по ночам.

— Заходи как-нибудь в гости, — сказал Куроо. — То есть в кафе. Если будет одиноко.

— Вы работаете всю ночь?

— Ну вообще-то кафе закрывается в полночь. — И вдруг Куроо наклонился вперед и театрально подмигнул. — А меня хватает на всю ночь.

— Отвратительно. Надеюсь, вы не станете мешать мне заниматься.

— Безусловно, Цукки. Твоя учеба превыше всего.

— И все равно летит под колеса вашей машины. — Глядя на Куроо, Кей приподнял бровь, или обе, или еще что. 

— Моя машина, — горделиво заявил тот, выпрямляясь, — не от мира сего, мой сладкий. Так что это не считается.

Кей, может, мало что помнит из того вечера — не из-за перепоя, а от усталости — даже из тех нескольких минут в ярко освещенной ванной с чистым зеркалом и Куроо, по-товарищески сидящим на бортике, — но не забыл, как при слове “сладкий” поджал пальцы, и как все чувства накрыло коротким замыканием, а потом они снова заработали.

— На этой высокой ноте, думаю, нам пора возвращаться, — невозмутимо предложил он, состряпав подобие усмешки. — Не хочу, чтобы подумали, будто я вожу дружбу с воришками.

— О, слышу сидр, — засмеялся Куроо — правда, засмеялся — а потом вздохнул глубоко и резко. Кей смотрел на него, опустив голову на колени. Даже под углом в сорок пять градусов тот по-прежнему выглядел единственной причиной, по которой он согласился прийти сюда. Сидел, наклонившись вперед, в темных-темных джинсах и пуловере с закатанными рукавами, и смотрел так пристально, что Кей не знал, как быть.

— Так много нужно всем доказать, — сказал Куроо. — И что же первое в списке?

“Всё. — Эту мысль Кей помнит отчетливее всего за вечер, не считая того, как тревожно пекло губы от прикосновения к щеке Куроо. — Всем и каждому”.

 **Я [03:09]**  
Мне нравится у них рыба.

 **Куроо [03:11]**  
Люди приходят в куриный ресторан чтобы есть курицу Цукки

Обмен сообщениями начался прямо на следующий день: около шести часов вечера, одинокое “Зеленый чай?”, на которое Кей хмурился не меньше десяти минут, прежде чем ответить: “Ямагучи иногда делает. Чай со льдом?”. Еще он помнит точное время, когда началась вся эта история с посиделками в _Le Petit Мусорке_ , но иногда, когда дело доходит до некоторых его Больших Ошибок, не настолько строг к себе, как следовало бы. Порой — и это как раз тот самый случай — он Закрывает на Них Глаза. По этой весьма уважительной причине не считает нужным обращать внимание, что впервые переступил порог _Le Petit Да Пошло Оно Все_ с полным рюкзаком учебников и других принадлежностей в десять минут первого ночи тринадцатого декабря. 

Его список вещей, на которые можно Закрыть Глаза, крайне невелик:

1\. Периодические закидоны преподавателей, которые отказываются прислушиваться к аргументам или оценивать задания так, как надо, и с пугающей целеустремленностью пытаются разрушить карьеру Кея еще до ее начала.

2\. Случаи, когда в супермаркете заканчивается любимый сорт лапши быстрого приготовления. 

3\. Почти каждый шаг, имеющий отношение к взаимодействию с Куроо Тецуро.

Почти — потому что сейчас три часа, они переписываются, вот уже шестую ночь подряд сидя в _Le Petit Шариковой Ручке_ , и Закрыть на это Глаза просто невозможно.

Дело не только в _нем_ ; дело в том, что здесь Кей может по-настоящему погрузиться в учебу. При всей предрасположенности Куроо до чертиков выбешивать Кея, тот в конце концов сам с головой уходит в работу, будь то уборка кухни, утренняя выпечка или та же учеба. Фактически Кей отвлекается от своих записей, только когда включает мозг, вычисляя, как притвориться, что не подглядывает краем глаза за Куроо. 

Все-таки, даже если забыть о том, что проводить столько времени в закадычной компании человека, который является в той или иной степени сущим наказанием для Кея по будним дням и Сущим Наказанием в выходные, в корне ошибочная идея, остается тот маленький инцидент недельной давности, когда Кей поцеловал упомянутого человека в щеку. Все это никак между собой не стыкуется. Что-то где-то дало сбой, не складывается, и Закрыть на это Глаза не получается. И это проблема.

Проблема в том… проблема вот в чем: он сидит по-турецки на ковре, его вещи разложены на низком кофейном столике рядом, Куроо расположился на диване с толстой книгой, в которую Кею хочется заглянуть, оба молчат, и единственный источник света — лампа возле его тетрадей. Еще проблема в телефонах, которые они держат в руках, даже сидя друг напротив друга. Проблема просто во всем, а в его списке вещей, на которые можно Закрыть Глаза, так мало пунктов, что вот это вот все никак туда не поместится.

 **Я [03:16]**  
Карандаши или ручки?

 **Куроо [03:16]**  
Ручки. С самым тонким пером

 **Я [03:17]**  
Можно посмотреть ваши записи?  
**Я [03:19]**  
...просто сердце радуется, что вы надеетесь исправить этот почерк тонкой ручкой.

 **Куроо [03:19]**  
Грубиян! К твоему сведению, я неплохо стенографирую

 **Я [03:20]**  
Это не стенограмма. Это сейсмограмма.

 **Куроо [03:22]**  
Я отказываюсь на это отвечать

***  
Самая большая трагедия, с которой Кею пришлось столкнуться в университете, в том, что каникулы никогда не начинаются в день их официального объявления. И никогда не начинаются и не заканчиваются вчистую. Конечно, базируясь на собственном опыте, он мог бы уже провести целую серию семинаров о том, как не надо начинать и заканчивать каникулы, однако вряд ли в его деканате примут этот меморандум к сведению. Когда они говорят, что каникулы начинаются на второй неделе декабря, имеется в виду прекращение лекций и уроков, чтобы студенты могли тратить больше времени на забеги с семестровыми заданиями, словно преследуемые свирепыми собаками, видимыми только им. Чем-то вроде адских гончих.

Для самого Кея это означает, что хотя большинство семестровых он сдал вовремя, его все еще то и дело приглашают на консультации по поводу этих заданий или же в панике разыскивают одногруппники, к сожалению, не проявлявшие ранее ни благоразумия, ни желания сдать собственные задания вовремя. А значит, первые два-три дня потом и кровью заслуженных рождественских каникул Кей в одиночестве бродит по кампусу с выражением лица, способным составить конкуренцию самому мрачному виду Кагеямы. Кроме того, остается вопрос, чем заниматься, когда начнутся настоящие каникулы. Ямагучи, конечно, закидывал удочку направо, налево и даже прямо на тему покупки билетов и бронирования удобных мест, но до тех пор, пока он не скажет вслух, что Рождество — это семейное дело, Кей может его спокойно игнорировать. Чего он игнорировать никак не может, так это лезущие в глаза пустоты в расписании, где нет ни уроков, ни вечеринок, ни друзей. 

— Земля вызывает Цукки, — слышит он и смаргивает утреннюю дремоту, оборачиваясь к говорящему. — Кофе не работает?

В кои-то веки Кей чувствует себя слишком изможденным, чтобы хмуриться на Бокуто. И это о многом говорит, потому что даже стоя на коленях и наблюдая, как рушится мир вокруг, он способен найти в самом глухом уголке души силы, чтобы оставаться засранцем. Особенно по отношению к Бокуто, который по причине того, что он Бокуто, требует и заслуживает по меньшей мере шестьдесят процентов недовольства Кея. Как Акааши в его присутствии умудряется довести до ума хоть что-то — за гранью понимания. 

— Не могу поверить, что мой пересказ городской страшилки тебя не восхитил, — говорит тот, и Кей фокусирует на нем мутный взор.

— Это я не могу поверить, что в семь утра вы рассказываете мне городские страшилки, — отвечает он. — Неужели вам не хочется спать? Да что вы за человек такой?

— Человек, который просыпается и сразу включает в душевой Crazy Frog, — кричит с кухни Куроо.

— Я вообще не человек! — веселится Бокуто. — Я энергетический напиток.

Кей размышляет над этим, сдается и тяжело вздыхает. 

— Как бы то ни было, мне надо еще несколько минут, чтобы кофе подействовал. 

Дело не только в том, что Бокуто рассказывает ему городские страшилки, и даже не в том, что он это делает в семь утра. Дело в легкой (читай: крайней) дезориентации, возникающей от противоречия этих рассказов наполненному сладкими ароматами кафе, с постоянным посещением которого Кей все еще пытается свыкнуться. _Le Petit Парк_ и так является средоточием всего, что пугает Кея, и это не место, чтобы слушать о часе ведьмовства, наступающем между двумя и тремя ночи.

— То есть нам было где-то по тринадцать, — продолжает Бокуто, словно Кей не сообщил, что уровень восприимчивости у него сейчас ниже нуля. — И эта фаза ужастиков тянулась у нас с Куроо уже лет шесть. Причем не потому, что нас ничто не могло напугать, наоборот, мы боялись до усрачки, чувак.

— Точно, — говорит Кей, снова поднося чашку к губам и пристально глядя на другую, одиноко дымящуюся на барной стойке. Куроо что-то тихо напевает в кухне, и Кей не знает, когда сможет привыкнуть хотя бы к этому. Он не поклонник сценических эффектов, но что-то в происходящем — они здесь втроем в семь утра, и ему еще хватает мозгов думать, что сегодня последний рабочий день в кампусе, — напоминает фрагменты, на краткий миг становящиеся единым целым, а затем снова разъезжающиеся и распадающиеся.

Ему однозначно требуется больше кофе.

— В общем, еще полгода после того, как мы узнали про час ведьмовства, если Куроо нужно было сходить за чем-нибудь на кухню после двух ночи, он брал с собой Кенму. Что, конечно, странно — что бы он сделал? Принес Кенму в жертву какому-нибудь демоническому говнюку, вздумай тот появиться?

Кей вспоминает дикую тварь из дикого леса, принадлежащую Кенме, и задумывается, сколько та уже живет у него. Возможно, таскать с собой этот ужас было бы полезнее, поскольку он точно страшнее всех городских легенд вместе взятых. Но если уж Бокуто и Куроо принадлежат к типу людей, способных испугаться “Пункта Назначения”, что можно сказать об их логическом мышлении?

— Ты снова пропадаешь, — замечает Бокуто. — Знаешь, тебе надо как-нибудь попробовать кофе Куроо. Твой детский компотик и рядом не стоял…

Кей медленно, очень медленно ставит чашку своего суперкрепкого кофе на стойку и с крайне вежливой улыбкой разворачивается на стуле лицом к Бокуто.

— Вы назвали мой кофе детским компотиком?

— Я хочу сказать…

— Нет, — обрывает Кей. — Во-первых, вы приходите сюда, когда мне хочется просто выпить чашку кофе в тишине, прежде чем приступить к своим учебным обязанностям. Потом вы считаете необходимым известить меня о демоноотталкивающих свойствах Кенмы. И наконец не можете даже подобрать достойного оскорбления для моего кофе, который, между прочим, крепче любого напитка, который способны употребить вы, за исключением алкогольных коктейлей, годных для поджога целого здания?

— Вот, совсем другое дело! — Бокуто сияет улыбкой, явно ни капельки не задетый. — Наконец ты проснулся! И тебе точно не нужен недетский кофе Куроо.

Теперь у Кея определенно появились силы, чтобы прожечь Бокуто взглядом, и он эти силы использует. Удовлетворившись, он опускает взгляд той же мощности на несчастную, забытую всеми вторую кружку. Кофе в ней не кажется темнее, чем его собственный, а Кей твердо убежден, что эспрессо и американо — примерно одно и то же. То, что он предпочитает немного разводить свой эспрессо водой, вовсе не означает, что он детский. Это все еще эспрессо. А он может выпить любой чертов эспрессо в мире.

— Сынок, — мягко начинает Бокуто.

Кей не дает ему продолжить: он уже берет кружку Куроо и подносит ее к губам. За секунду до того, как сделать, пожалуй, немного самонадеянный глоток, он успевает подумать, что кофе довольно горячий. “Немного”, потому что не успевает оценить свою самонадеянность в полной мере, будучи сражен самым невероятным, оглушительным вкусом, который его язык имел несчастье ощущать.

Следует признать, что вкус этот наполняет его почти лироэпическим восхищением по отношению к Куроо. Естественно, мир становится светлее оттого, что Куроо частично уменьшает количество тьмы в нем, добровольно поглощая ее. Естественно, по этой причине наступает утро. Потому что каждый день в семь утра Куроо Тецуро употребляет ночь в растворенной форме.

Чтобы не выплюнуть эту гадость, Кею приходится призвать всю силу воли и эго, которого едва хватает. Глотая, он с горьким отчаянием вспоминает ягер-бумы, втравившие его когда-то во все это. Ему удается с достоинством поставить чашку на стол, хотя лицо Бокуто все равно практически светится восторгом.

— Я же говорил. Куроо делает себе такой крепкий кофе, что, наверное, чувствует его запах, когда…

— Когда я что, ты, маленький неотесанный говноед?

Куроо, кажется, материализовался в дверях кухни из ниоткуда и теперь, вытирая руки о ярко-розовый фартук, гневно смотрит на Бокуто. Если вспомнить, Куроо более-менее материализовался из ниоткуда в жизни Кея вообще.

— Зачем, — начинает Кей, но вынужден сделать вдох, услышав, как дрогнул голос, — вы добровольно пьете вот это?

Куроо, строгий и совершенно серьезный, вскидывает бровь.

— Чтобы проснуться.

— Кстати, Тецу, — встревает Бокуто, — ты из нее уже пил?

— Нет, а что?

— Блин. Ну, ты же в курсе, непрямой…

Кей чуть не падает, пытаясь поскорее слезть со стула. Держась за стойку, чтобы восстановить равновесие, он одаривает Бокуто самым злобным взглядом за все утро.

— Это вас следовало принести в жертву демону на кухне, — говорит он ледяным тоном. — Не Кенму.

***  
**Куроо [14:14]**  
Родной город

 **Я [14:18]**  
Пас. Любимый цвет?

 **Куроо [14:20]**  
Прости. Синий

***  
— Цукки, — зовет Ямагучи.

Когда Кею исполнилось тринадцать, самым большим неудобством для него — напуганного и достаточно умного, чтобы убедить Акитеру поступить в университет — было даже не то, что пришлось все делать самому. Неловко сказать, но он поддался слабости и не спал двое суток. Сейчас уже не вспомнить, намеренно или потому, что просто не мог; в долгосрочной перспективе это все равно не имеет значения, у него всегда были сложные взаимоотношения с памятью. Но он помнит, как на третий день Ямагучи застал его сидящим у окна и уставившимся куда-то в одну точку.

Минус Ямагучи как соседа и близкого друга состоял в том, что парень никогда не умел останавливаться. И сейчас, когда их разделяют несколько кварталов вместо одной изгороди, не научился. Кей помнит, что увидел Ямагучи через окно своей спальни, а через пять минут тот уже звонил в дверь.

— Цукки, ты меня слушаешь?

Когда Кей открыл дверь, Ямагучи проскользнул мимо, взлетел по ступенькам наверх и запрыгнул на слегка спружинившую кровать. Он уцепился за Кея, подтягиваясь и устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы их головы помещались на подушке, словно собирался это сделать с самого утра. Тогда Ямагучи был намного ниже Кея, и ему нужно было вскарабкаться повыше, чтобы уложить подбородок ему на плечо. Но маленькие руки, по-детски обнимавшие Кея за живот, были теплыми и крепкими.

У Кея всегда были сложные взаимоотношения с памятью. Он в общих чертах помнит, как Ямагучи без умолку болтал о чем-то, пока Кей не провалился в сон, но не помнит, о чем. Собственно, он не помнит больше ни одного случая, чтобы Ямагучи поступал так же. Он помнит тепло и как с возрастом Ямагучи больше не нужно было карабкаться выше, чтобы прижаться грудью к спине Кея, но он не помнит ничего из того, что Ямагучи рассказывал. И пусть — у него никогда не получалось оставаться достаточно отстраненным, чтобы не понимать, для чего это делалось.

На третьем году старшей школы Ямагучи решил отрастить волосы, и они так быстро достигли плеч, что уже через полгода их пришлось подравнивать. Хвостик, в который Ямагучи теперь собирает их, вызывает у Кея восхищение, и он никогда не упускает возможности подергать за него. И конечно, заколки — всегдашний повод для смеха. Идеально-прекрасная схема симбиоза: Кей развлекается, а волосы Ямагучи больше не мешают тому учиться. 

— Цукки, — говорит Ямагучи, и Кей нехотя фокусируется. — Тебе восемнадцать. Веди себя соответственно.

— Какой из аспектов моего взросления не соответствует твоим стандартам, Тадаши?

Но сегодня Ямагучи, очевидно, не настроен все это выслушивать, потому что изумленно приоткрывает рот и смотрит на него с какой-то горечью. Ему не идет.

— Он совсем один, — говорит он. — Он живет в том доме совершенно один. Цукки, он же твой брат.

***  
**Куроо [14:14]**  
Любимое блюдо

 **Я [14:18]**  
Десерт. Старшая школа?

 **Куроо [14:20]**  
Пас

***  
Если даже на первом курсе приходится так вкалывать, нет ничего удивительного в том, что работники кафе, в основном третьекурсники, не успевают толком подготовиться к Рождеству, только вешают венок на дверь и добавляют пару зимних новинок в меню. Кею, которому вообще-то насрать на все и всяческие праздники и который предпочел бы просто поесть торт, чтобы отметить новый год, нет никакого дела, что кафе за пять дней до Рождества выглядит как обычно.

Яку Мориске, однако, есть.

Кей видел его несколько раз и гордится тем, что только в первый посмеялся над ростом. Остальные разы были посвящены волосам. Кей и сам блондин, но ему всегда хватало самоиронии, чтобы в отличие от Яку, Хинаты или Бокуто не впадать в крайности. Просто невероятно, что он уже восемь месяцев знаком с Бокуто, а до сих пор не спросил, что за хрень у того на голове. А теперь вдруг понимает, что со всех сторон окружен персонажами с очень проблемными прическами — начиная с Ямагучи, продолжая Хинатой и заканчивая самим Куроо, чей объект современного искусства торчит в восемнадцати с половиной различных направлениях. Откровенно говоря, Асахи тоже заслуживает почетного упоминания.

Суть в том, что Кей уже встречался с Яку Мориске и слышал истории о его поведении на кухне, но пока не сталкивался с его гневом лично. Прошедшее время здесь вполне уместно, поскольку в данный момент Яку размахивает испачканной в муке рукой, информируя Бокуто и Савамуру, что конкретно думает об их тайм-менеджменте и настрое по отношению к святому празднику Рождества.

— В ЖИЗНИ НЕ РАБОТАЛ С КУЧЕЙ ТАКИХ БЕСПОЛЕЗНЫХ ШЛЕПАНЦЕВ ПРОМЫШЛЕННОГО РАЗМЕРА, — вещает Яку, и Кей украдкой отползает от стойки в безопасную зону кабинок. — ВАМ БУДТО ВООБЩЕ ВСЕ РАВНО.

— Так я тут и не работаю, — отвечает Савамура. — И мне правда все равно.

— ЭТО КАФЕ — НАШ ДОМ, — сообщает Яку. — НАША ОБЯЗАННОСТЬ — СДЕЛАТЬ ВСЕ, ЧТОБЫ ЗДЕСЬ ТОЖЕ БЫЛО РОЖДЕСТВО. ЭТО ЖЕ НЕ МЕСТО, ПЕРЕНЕСЕННОЕ ИЗ ТЕХ ДИКИХ ВРЕМЕН, КОГДА РОЖДЕСТВА ЕЩЕ НЕ БЫЛО.

Кей чувствует себя так, будто пришел к другу на ночевку, а родители принялись на него орать.

Бокуто, вертящий в руках камеру, на миг вскидывает голову.

— Почему каждый год у нас одно и то же? — спрашивает он. — Ты попытаешься протащить в кафе ёлку, Куроо наложит на нее вето, ты наложишь вето на его вето, и в итоге мы все завесим гирляндами…

— У НАС КАЖДЫЙ ГОД ОДНО И ТО ЖЕ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ… — Кей вместе с остальными оборачивается к двери, в которую входит Куроо: на нем намотано метров триста рождественских лампочек. Яку фыркает, но его убийственный взгляд смягчается до простой нахмуренности. Как и голос: — Слушайте, раз уж мы единственные будем работать в Рождество, давайте выглядеть соответственно.

— Он снова хочет сделать из моего кафе снежный шар? — спрашивает Куроо Кея. Тот моргает, выпрямляется и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Куроо уже проходит мимо.

На самом деле, сегодня Кей здесь не совсем по собственной инициативе. Для разнообразия. Это немного утешает, потому что иначе это был бы уже седьмой раз подряд, и Кей только рад нарушить последовательность “И Ныне Я По Доброй Воле Ступаю В Пасть Зверя”. Но сегодня его однокурсники решили встретиться в кафе после сдачи последних семестровых, чтобы скопом отправиться за подарками. Как будто кто-то наконец заметил, что уже двадцатое число и все — даже самые упоротые (к которым Кей гордо причисляет и себя) — покончили с учебниками и заданиями. Сам Кей не горит желанием поучаствовать в рождественском шопинге, но все же с нетерпением ждет возможности попробовать сезонные десерты, которыми сейчас, должно быть, переполнены все магазины, куда у него еще не было возможности сходить. В конце концов, это для него новый город: новый, большой и — что важнее — непохожий на другие.

Только вот Киндаичи, все это организовавший, до сих пор не появился. Но это не проблема по двум причинам: во-первых, Кей сам решил прийти сюда за полчаса до назначенного времени, во-вторых, вчера вечером Куроо упомянул, что пора уже заняться украшениями.

Если подумать, проблема вовсе не в том, что Киндаичи опаздывает. Это наименьшая из проблем Кея в такой погожий декабрьский денек. Наибольшая из них…

— Эй, — окликает его Яку, и Кей подрывается почти сразу. Все же есть в Яку что-то помимо ужасной прически. — Ты, высокий. Иди сюда и помоги.

Кей обычно не склонен слушать указания, особенно от тех, кто даже на цыпочках не достает ему до подбородка. Тем не менее, как уже упоминалось, есть в Яку что-то (помимо ужасной прически), вынуждающее всех и каждого выполнять его распоряжения. И это что-то вынуждает Кея подойти к стойке.

— Я не очень-то хорошо умею… — Он делает неопределенный жест в сторону, где Савамура помогает Куроо выпутаться из лампочек.

— Ты отлично умеешь быть высоким, — говорит Яку. — Будь высоким. Помоги повесить гирлянды, как только эти два олуха их распутают.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кей, чувствуя, что Бокуто наводит на него камеру. На данном этапе способность вскинуть средний палец одновременно со щелчком камеры похожа на хорошо заученный танец, в своем роде произведение искусства. Бокуто неутомим, как и суставы Кея. После всех этих щелчков у того должен скопиться отличный альбом. И пусть только попробует не показать его Кею. 

К тому времени, как наконец появляются Киндаичи и Фурихата — с опозданием на десять минут, что Кей не преминет высказать им самым ледяным тоном, как только спустится со стула, — Савамуре удалось распутать все гирлянды, не придушив при этом Куроо, а Кею, как человеку, который может дотянуться до потолка, не свалившись и не переломав все кости, было велено влезть на пресловутый деревянный стул и помочь повесить лампочки.

Он все еще не совсем понимает, как его угораздило. Прежде всего, он не собирался приходить сюда помогать украшать кафе, и даже если его привлекли к этой затее, не ожидал, что все время будет находиться бок о бок с Куроо. Кею нет дела до таких вещей и, честно говоря, его инстинкту самосохранения пора бы уже проявиться: желание развешивать рождественские огоньки с парнем, которого он на прошлой неделе поцеловал в щеку — это как-то неправильно. Жизнь его к этому не готовила, и вообще, единственное, что должно гореть в Рождество, — это дрова в камине, а не чертов розовый куст Кея.

— Цукки? — доносится снизу, и Кей аккуратно поворачивается, чтобы помахать Фурихате. А вот и невысокий человек, который не вызывает у Кея возражений. Да, подразумевается, что Кей возражает против большинства невысоких людей, а следовательно, против большинства населения кампуса, поскольку большинство кампуса ниже самого Кея. Фурихата моргает, стоя в дверях, все еще в шапке и шарфе. — Что ты там делаешь?

— Я помогал, — Кей делает паузу, чтобы слезть со стула, и кланяется Савамуре, — развешивать гирлянды. Но теперь уже нет.

Их вторжение словно бы разбило какое-то заклинание. Все то же чувство, что разномастные кусочки складываются вместе, соприкасаясь тут и там ровно настолько, чтобы Кей успел заметить и удивиться, насколько все кажется правильным. А потом распадаются — снова и снова. Может, это просто каникулы. Тот же странный гул в голове после еще не до конца отпустившего напряжения, сопровождавший его, когда он вместе с Бокуто впервые вошел в квартиру Сугавары: ощущение, будто настал срок и ожидавшее его начинает происходить. Нетерпение. Савамура подавал ему гирлянды, Кей всего лишь брал и приклеивал их скотчем на стыке стены и потолка, но при этом трижды ловил себя на том, что улыбается.

У Кея сложные отношения с чувством удовлетворения. Раньше ему никогда не хватало на это времени. 

— Иди отметься у Яккуна, — велит Бокуто. — Иначе он тебя сожрет.

Кей закатывает глаза, но кивает Фурихате и быстро проходит на кухню. Он стучит, не желая вторгаться без предупреждения с риском наткнуться на то, что было в прошлый раз, когда он вошел без предупреждения, но его встречает тишина.

Яку куда-то вышел: здесь только Куроо — размешивает венчиком какую-то темную массу в миске, время от времени прерываясь, чтобы убрать с глаз челку. У Кея в голове мелькает его образ с цветочными заколками, но он спешит избавиться от картинки. Не до того.

— О, привет, — говорит Куроо, наконец заметив Кея. — Уже уходишь?

— Не совсем. — Это просто смешно, потому что за последнюю неделю они по разным причинам часами оставались наедине — Кей это очень хорошо помнит, — но осознание того, что там, за дверью, толпится народ, почему-то затрудняет его и без того сбитое дыхание (чего быть вообще не должно). Это не нервы, Кей уже привык, но раздражает только сильнее, потому что означает что-то более нежное. — Мои однокурсники еще подтягиваются.

— А, точно, — говорит Куроо. — Что ж, приятно провести время.

— Да, — отвечает Кей. Ему уже пора, он это прекрасно понимает. Но что удерживает его здесь, словно приклеенного, он понять не может. — Тогда ладно.

Тут Куроо поднимает взгляд и смотрит на него в упор. Кей смотрит в ответ. Чувство такое, что с ночи их танца что-то внутри Кея затаилось в тишине: разница невелика, но теперь он лучше слышит Куроо. Замечает его тихие улыбки так же, как яркие ухмылки, движения его рук и другие детали. Сейчас Куроо усмехается одними глазами, будто точно знает, что происходит у Кея в голове, и вызывающе любуется. А Кей ничего не может поделать — лишь тихо клокотать: когда прислушиваешься к Куроо, понимаешь, как часто он без всякого зазрения совести смеется над тобой.

— Вот, попробуй-ка. — Куроо поднимает венчик: темно-коричневый крем выглядит вполне аппетитно. Возможно, одно из рождественских угощений, которые Кею еще предстоит попробовать. — Новая глазурь.

Кей подходит и подцепляет немного на кончик пальца.

Единственное, что может превзойти его сожаление после пробы глазури, — это горечь самой глазури. Кей совершенно уверен, что только что стал членом команды “Сделаем этот мир светлее”, попробовав немного тьмы. Он также совершенно уверен, что делает это в последний раз, как и вообще все в этой жизни, потому что в данный момент уже пересекает великий рубеж. То есть разделяет участь всех смертных. Умирает, другими словами.

Даже если бы Кей мог сейчас говорить, вряд ли есть какой-то смысл поднимать на Куроо взгляд и сообщать “горько” или, более выразительно, “эта гадость, которую вы заставили меня попробовать, ужасно горькая”. Главным образом потому, что Куроо уже смеется — так громко, как Кей еще никогда не слышал, совершенно безобразным, повизгивающим смехом, похожим на смех кого-то лет на десять младше.

— Это лицо, — задыхается он. — Это чертово лицо.

— Если ваши детские фантазии удовлетворены, — холодно говорит Кей, — я удаляюсь.

Он приходит к окончательному решению не прикасаться ни к чему из рождественского меню в кафе.

***  
**Куроо [23:48]**  
Самый нелюбимый предмет в школе

 **Я [23:51]**  
Искусство.

***  
Хината Шое приобрел самокат.

Кею хватает навыков саморефлексии, чтобы знать о своей любви выражать мысли самой претенциозной лексикой, какой только возможно. Но некоторые вещи не нуждаются в такой мелочной ерунде. Хината Шое приобрел самокат. И выразить это другим способом — значит принизить масштабность события.

Теоретически, если рвануть с места прямо сейчас, то можно оказаться на безопасном расстоянии раньше, чем Хината с его короткими ножками наберет скорость. Но Кей незнаком с понятием “замереть от ужаса”, а ведь именно это и происходит с ним в данный момент. Он замирает от ужаса. Картина определенно располагающая: Огненные волосы Хинаты полощутся на ветру, едва прижатые дурацкими, цыплячьего цвета наушниками, которые подарил Кагеяма на прошлое Рождество; столь же дурацкая футболка «ОБНИМАШКИ ДАРОМ» на пару десятков размеров больше висит на крошечной фигурке… И как венец всего – самокат. Сияющая серебром поверхность и ножка Хинаты, отталкивающаяся от земли, пока колеса с жутким, скрежещущим звуком несутся вперед по гравию дорожки. Вот городская страшилка, о которой Бокуто следовало предупредить Кея в семь утра.

— ЦУКИШИМА! — верещит Хината. — СМОТРИ, У МЕНЯ САМОКАТ!

— НЕ ПРИБЛИЖАЙСЯ, — говорит Кей. — НЕТ… ХИНАТА… ХИНАТА, НЕ ПРИБЛИЖАЙСЯ…

Кей видел смешной ролик, который все еще ходит по интернету: если смотришь видео со стремительно приближающимся поездом и в нужный момент закрываешь глаза, мозг убедит тебя, что столкновение произошло. Это фальшивка, потому и смешно. Но прямо сейчас Кей готов молиться всем божествам во вселенной, чтобы эта психологическая ловушка не сработала на нем. Он совершенно уверен, что самокат налетит прямо на него, и зажмуривается. 

Но вместо нежных объятий пустоты следует звук остановившегося самоката и шум, говорящий о том, что его прислонили к стене. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, Кей видит перед собой Хинату в расстегнутой куртке поверх футболки с дармовыми обнимашками, наушниках и с сияющей улыбкой на лице.

— Что, — говорит Кей.

— Обнимашки, — говорит Хината.

— Нет, — говорит Кей.

К несчастью для такого высокого и устрашающего человека как Кей, он пока не встретил никого, кто бы его испугался. Вернее, окружающие будто бы и понимают, что он выглядит устрашающе, но просто предпочитают игнорировать это. Хината как раз из таких. Даже после стольких лет и попыток доказать, что он на целое здание выше Хинаты и вообще с ним лучше не шутить, тот все еще непоколебим, не сдает позиций и улыбается.

Как раз сейчас растопыривает руки. Футболка приподнимается к бедрам, открывая колени. 

— Обнимашки, — говорит Хината.

Кей с полминуты таращится на него, потом со вздохом поправляет рюкзак и делает шаг навстречу.

Для человека размером чуть больше магнита на холодильник Хината удивительно силен. Мощь его объятий отбрасывает Кея назад, и он вынужден исполнить придурочный танец, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь удержать равновесие, когда Хината обхватывает его ногами за талию.

Кею хватает самолюбия не обнимать Хинату в ответ. Ну, может, одной рукой — просто чтобы не свалиться: у Кея в рюкзаке лежит ноутбук. Только ради сохранности ноутбука он обхватывает Хинату одной рукой и ждет, когда тот уже наконец сочтет свою миссию выполненной.

— Поехали вместе с нами домой на Рождество?

Рука Кея бессильно падает.

***  
**Я [23:55]**  
Кенма?

 **Куроо [23:57]**  
Супервайзер. Ямагучи?

 **Я [23:59]**  
Лето, дружба. Скитлз. Все такое.

***  
Теперь, когда все рождественские украшения на месте, Куроо ликует и упорно оставляет все включенным даже после закрытия. Кей понимает, почему не гасят уличные гирлянды, но ведь частное заведение не обязано поддерживать освещение в районе. И он бы обязательно сказал об этом, если бы сам не был слишком увлечен тем, как в этом освещении выглядит Куроо.

Это проблема.

Проблема в том, что Куроо спит, растянувшись на диванчике, который они условно считают своим: теперь, когда рождественские украшения на месте, у Куроо, очевидно, появилось время для усталости. Проблема еще и в Кее с его тетрадями, разбросанными на столе и в том, что Куроо во сне иногда подталкивает его коленом в шею. Вообще, если подумать — хотя думать об этом не стоит — проблема в том, что технически он давно мог бы отодвинуться. Мог бы. Но откровенно говоря, ему слишком лень и слишком холодно, и вообще, если никто никому не мешает, то и думать тут не о чем. А еще эти огоньки — слишком далеко, чтобы складываться в какие-то картины на спящем Куроо, но достаточно близко, чтобы их золотистые искры заставляли цвета оживать на миг, на удар сердца.

Проблема еще вот в чем: Куроо в огнях Вертиго, в подсветке своей машины, в бликах кафе.

Короче, Кей тут, чтобы не терять контакта с учебными предметами, а не вступать в контакт со своей проблемой. 

Особенно на него подействовало то, как Куроо просто лег на диванчик и, ни слова не говоря, закрыл глаза. Хотя Кей до сих пор не нашел ничего странного в том, что они проводят все время вместе, вопреки… ну всему... это все еще ощущается непривычно… чужеродно даже: сидеть здесь в качестве то ли гостя, то ли друга и видеть, как Куроо просто засыпает рядом — словно они делают так уже много лет, а не несколько дней. Он не знает, что чувствовать: смущение, неловкость или просто благодарность. На самом деле просто не представляет, что чувствовать, и просто попеременно то пишет в тетради, то оглядывается, проверяя, спит ли Куроо.

Ведь правда холодно. Может, не так, как там, откуда он приехал, но Кею всегда казалось, что есть какой-то предел, после которого зимняя стужа ощущается одинаково при любых обстоятельствах, и вопрос лишь в том, какую температуру способна выдержать твоя куртка. И внутри благодаря обогревателям разница почти не ощущается. В зале достаточно тепло, чтобы над кружкой горячего шоколада все еще поднимался пар и чтобы Куроо оставался в одной рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Хорошо, когда мороз на улице виден даже из окна, а ты при этом сидишь в тепле. Огромные окна кафе выполняют довольно изысканную функцию, развешивая рождественские фонарики прямо на небе — сверхъестественного глубокого синего цвета, который никогда не сгущается в черный. Голые деревья, ярко освещенная фонарями дорога, туман вдалеке: все это подчеркивает кружку с шоколадом, ковер, фигуру Куроо. 

Кей откидывает голову назад, макушкой слегка задевая колени Куроо, потом вздыхает и снова выпрямляется, подтягивая поближе ноутбук.

Через какое-то время Куроо просыпается. Его ровное дыхание прерывает неестественный всхлип, и Кей по одному этому звуку понимает, что произошло. Будто спускаешься по лестнице и вдруг пропускаешь ступеньку — секундное движение, к которому не готов, незапланированный рывок в сердцебиении, момент паники. Кей знает, что Куроо проснулся, потому что после такого невозможно спать.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь, — самое малое, что он может сделать для Куроо. Если бы у кого-нибудь хватило духу повернуться к Кею, чтобы задать тот же вопрос, он бы немедленно вышиб дух из смельчака.

Они, может, и не лучшие друзья, но сейчас Кей уже понимает, что Куроо всегда в порядке. Не то чтобы Кей сам видел, но тому, кажется, не требуется восстановительный период, момент, чтобы прийти в себя. Это Кею нужно целое утро, чтобы вернуться в колею после того, как подсознание показывает лицо Ямагучи или Кагеямы, залитое светом фар, светофора, слепящих солнечных лучей. Ямагучи, Кагеямы, любого из друзей.

Хотя чаще всего это Акитеру — светлые волосы и бледная кожа выцветают в белизну под солнцем.

— Куроо? — уже в третий или четвертый раз, но Кей так и не обернулся, уже скорее ради собственного спокойствия. Он все еще слышит медленное, нарочито глубокое дыхание, снова и снова. Пар над горячим шоколадом больше не поднимается, но Кей надеется, что кружка еще теплая.

Решившись наконец обернуться, он видит именно то, что ожидал, и все равно чувствует, как сдавило грудь. Куроо смотрит в потолок, чуть приоткрыв рот, словно никак не может собрать воедино куски комнаты, чтобы она снова стала комнатой. Кею это знакомо. 

Поэтому он не раздумывая берет Куроо за запястье — в кольцо между большим и указательным пальцами — и похлопывает по руке.

— Тецуро, — зовет он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее, так что сам почти не замечает трепета, возникающего от имени. Те-цу-ро. — Сегодня двадцать первое декабря, две тысячи пятнадцатый год, четвертый час ночи. Привет.

Рука у Куроо теплая. Наконец он расслабляется и сонно улыбается Кею, потом приподнимается на локте и заглядывает в ноутбук.

— Графики?

— Если бы. Модели.

— Но ведь модели лучше, чем графики.

— А, ну конечно, потому что для меня нет ничего важнее твоего отвратительного вкуса, Куроо.

— Какое отношение вкус имеет к учебе?!

— Имеет, и у тебя он отвратительный, — говорит Кей. — Спи дальше.

— Я приглашаю тебя в свое обиталище, угощаю горьким шоколадом…

— Ты крадешь мои наушники, убиваешь вкусовые рецепторы и мозговые клетки…

— Шелковая рубашка.

— Богемская рапсодия.

— Малиновые маффины.

— Сдаюсь.

— Ну же, Цукки, давай, — дразнит Куроо. — Я думал, ты боец.

— Хотелось бы сохранить силы для чего-то менее безнадежного, спасибо, — огрызается Кей. — Такие, как вы с Бокуто, неисправимы. Не понимаю, как Кенма с вами уживается.

— Кенма — это человеческий эквивалент ванильного сухарика, — говорит Куроо. — Он не способен думать ни о чем, кроме кота и антропологии.

— Всегда знал, что ты ужасный человек, и то не верил, что ты способен на такое варварство.

— Что поделать, ты меня вдохновляешь.

Кей делает очень, очень глубокий вдох, сжимает переносицу и зажмуривается. Уже и правда четвертый час, совсем не подходящее время, чтобы иметь дело с Куроо Тецуро. Вообще-то никакое время не годится для того, чтобы иметь дело с Куроо Тецуро, и Кей намерен сообщить ему об этом.

— Мне, — спокойно говорит он, — нужно работать.

— Не знал, что ты левша, — замечает Куроо. Кей секунду хмурится в полном недоумении, потом следует за потрясающе счастливым взглядом к собственной правой руке, которой все еще держит запястье Куроо.

Тот ухмыляется и вскидывает брови, а Кею даже негде спрятать лицо, когда он, словно обжегшись, отдергивает руку. У него совершенно нет слов, так что он поджимает губы, зло поправляет очки и мстительно отворачивается к ноутбуку.

Проблема в том, что доходит до него примерно через пять минут. Что ж, он готов записать пол-очка на счет Вселенной за этот отложенный прилив отчаяния. Он, может, пока ничего и не выиграл, но уже не проигрывает. 

И как бы то ни было, пока его шоколад не остыл, не признает поражения.

***  
**Я [04:41]**  
Что у тебя с волосами?

 **Куроо [04:41]**  
ПАС. ВСЕ ЖЕ БЫЛО ТАК ХОРОШО.

***  
Когда он возвращается, все еще темно. Первая смена в шесть утра у Ячи, и слава богу: это самая безопасная кандидатура из возможных, чтобы застать его в это время в кафе, с учебниками, одетым в худи. И все же он мысленно делает пометку временно прекратить напоминать ей про заколки и щенков белых лабрадоров, хотя бы на пару недель, а то она так загадочно улыбалась, глядя на него. Не хватало еще, чтобы решила в присутствии общих друзей спросить, почему застала его с сонным отпечатком диванной обивки на щеке.

Когда он возвращается, все еще темно, но уже не слишком рано. Определенно. Даже, возможно, уже немного поздно. Собственно, если так и пялиться на экран телефона, к тому времени, как он наберет номер, взойдет солнце.

— Алло?

Кей пристально смотрит на руку, сгибает пальцы, разглядывает ногти. Он старается не считать секунды, но все равно считает: молчание длится целых четырнадцать.

— Кей?

— Привет. — Он сглатывает. Еще раз. И еще. У Кея сложные взаимоотношения с памятью, и неважно, идет ли речь о том, что произошло пять лет назад, или чье лицо он видел во сне на прошлой неделе. — Я… хотел спросить. Что ты делаешь. На Рождество.

Пять, шесть, семь, восемь

— Ничего особенного, — наконец говорит Акитеру. Тихо и уверенно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Слово взято по ассоциации с "докучными сказками": такая сказка похожа на цепь с большим количеством повторяющихся звеньев, количество которых зависит только от воли исполнителя или слушателя. - прим. пер.


End file.
